A Problem In The Golden Age
by Narnian Nights
Summary: All is well in Narnia, until Calormenes enter into the Pevensie's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A Problem In The Golden Age

Chapter 1. A Day Like Any Other

"It has been a great 5 years hasn't it?" Susan said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yes it has" Lucy replied.

Susan and Lucy had grown up so much in these 5 years. So had Edmund. Truth was we all had. We were alot closer than when we first entered Narnia. And Lucy and Edmund were spending alot of time together lately. I don't know what it is. He's just been more... brotherly lately. Not that he hasn't been but even more so now. I'm starting to wonder if THEIR the closer ones now.

"So what do you think Peter" I heard Lucy ask. I had been staring out the window at Edmund washing Phillippe. And Phillippe was messing with Edmund. As soon as he would get him nice a clean Phillippe would roll around in the dirt so Edmund would have to start all over. And he kept shaking his mane getting Edmund soaked. Eventually Edmund just walked away.

"What" I asked looking back at them. They were both staring at me with concerned looks.

"Horseback riding later." Lucy repeated.

"Oh sure" I said.

"You don't sound to excited" Susan said.

I was about to reply when the door opened. Edmund walked in soaked and with an angry expression.

"Been taking a bath" Susan asked.

"Yeah I thought you took them later in the day" I said.

"Hahaha" he replied a smile appearing on his face. Lucy giggled. "What are you lauging at" he asked.

"Do I have to answer" she asked. He swung his dark wet hair at her getting her wet. "Hey" she shreiked "that's cold water."

"I know" he replied.

She chased him out of the room both of them cracking up.

"And their off" I said commentating the event as they passed by the door again "Edmund has a small lead, probably a good thing for him, but Lucy is right on his heels." They passed by the door again this time Lucy just a bit closer with sheer determination on her face "Oh King Edmund is in for it now because Queen Lucy looks as though she wants to kill him" I said once again commentating the event.

Susan was laughing uncontrollably by now. "And Queen Susan finds this hysterically funny" I said sending her into another fit of giggles. We heard a blunder right outside the door. Susan and I walked to the door and apparently Lucy caught Edmund but it didn't go like she thought. He was tickling her and she was now wet concidering he was still wet.

"Oh and now Queen Lucy has caught King Edmund. Oh wait... it's the other way around." I said. Susan was still cracking up even more now. Especially at the sight of Edmund tickling Lucy. Then Susan joined in. Lucy was defensless. Her eyes were nearly bugging out. So I decided it might be nice if I helped Lucy. It was a fight between the oldest youngest, and the middles. I'm not sure who won in the end. We hadn't had this much fun in I don't how long.

"Peter" Edmund said in an odd voice "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well" I replied finally seeing where he was getting at "I'm thinking these girls look like they need to cool off."

"What" they shrieked. I grabbed Susan while Edmund grabbed Lucy and we ran outside, people watching us all the way. We ran all the way not stopping until we got to the stream. We went to the deepest part and with the girls still in tow jumped in. The last thing I heard before going under was two squeals from Susan and Lucy. I came back up and Susan and Lucy were trying to stay afloat with their dresses on. Edmund and I had forgotten about that. But they seemed to be getting along quit nicely. In fact Lucy tried to dunk me. It was probably interesting for someone walking by to see their 20,19,17,and 15 year old Kings and Queens trying to dunk each other.

Soon, too soon, Orieus called Edmund and I for an emergancy so we had to leave our sisters for our Kingly duties yet again. It was hard to do it sometimes but they understood and at least we did get time together sometimes. They were still swimming when we left.

"We have a problem Your Majesties" Orieus said.

"Well we understand that, we just need to know what it's about" Edmund replied getting a worried look. I was getting worried as well. We had lived here long enough to know the tones in Orieus's voice. Or at least when problems occurred we could usually tell what it was about. It wasn't a battle tone. It wasn't a single combat tone. And it wasn't a threatening suitor tone.

Even Lucy was starting to get suitors at 15! Although she doesn't get quit as many as Susan. Not because she's younger or they don't like her, but because Edmund nearly killed the first suitor. Of course it had shocked us all concidering she was 11 when the prince came...

_It had been 3 years since our coronation. It was Edmund's birthday and everybody was trying to figure out the best way to celebrate it because he, just like Lucy, hated party's. We were in the throne room asking Edmund what he wanted for his birthday. After all 13 IS a big birthday. My little brother was becoming a teenager. We had asked him what he wanted for his birthday and he was thinking. We were sitting there, somewhat impatiently, and the door opened. We all looked up. _

_A faun walked into the room. Edmund, Lucy, and I grunted. Susan just sat up straight. Not without rolling her eyes though. Usually a faun came when we had a suitor for Susan. Although this faun seemed a tad paler than they usually were. And we had been right. There was a prince. But we got one thing wrong. _

_"He... He... Hello You.. You.. Your Ma.. Majesties." he studdered. _

_I took a deep breathe. "What is your business here" I asked in my, as Lucy and Edmund called it, High King voice. _

_"I a..am he..here to a..ask for th..the ha..hand of Que..Queen Lu... Lucy." he studdered. _

_Edmund and I jumped up. "Queen WHO!" we screamed. The prince stepped back a few steps. Lucy's mouth was open. She looked over at Susan. Susan just shrugged. She was just as shocked by this as we were. Our little sister, our ELEVEN year old LITTLE sister had her first suitor! Edmund took a few steps forward. _

_"Did you just say Queen LUCY!" he half asked half screamed. _

_"Ye.. Ye... Ye... Ye.." the prince studdered. _

_"WELL!" this time screaming at the top of his lungs. _

_"Yes" the prince finally managed. _

_Lucy stepped up. "May I speak dear brother." she asked using her court voice and looking at me. She only used it when absolutely neccessary or when she was nervous(usually to HIDE being nervous). _

_"Ye.. yes" I stammered. I was REALLY shaken up by this! _

_"I am only 11. I am not ready for marriage yet. So if you would please go back to your kingdom" she said. _

_"Yeah, what she said" Edmund said gritting his teeth. _

_"But" the prince started. _

_"GO" Edmund screamed louder than I had ever heard him yell before. That prince took off as quick as he possibly could. As soon as he was gone Lucy and Edmund cracked up. _

_"That was interesting" Lucy said through tears. _

_"I know. Did you see the way he took off." Edmund said also through tears. Though tears from laughing to hard. _

_"Ok. Best birthday EVER!" Edmund said... _

Orieus took us to my office and we sat down.

"I think there's a threat to your sisters" Orieus said.

"What" I asked sitting up.

"I can't be sure but I think the Calormene's are after your sisters. And not for wifes" he said. Edmund and I exchanged glances.

"What exactly do you mean" Edmund asked. We were both definitely worried by now.

"I don't know yet but I don't think they should go anywhere alone for a while." Orieus replied.

"Then is it a good idea to have them out there swimming alone" I asked.

"I don't know Your Majesties. But I wouldn't leave them alone for long" Orieus replied.

Then Susan and Lucy came bursting in the room out of breathe. It looked like Lucy was crying. And Susan was nearly so. Edmund and I jumped up. Orieus was right behind us.

"What happened" I asked.

Susan fell into me. "They tried to take us" Susan whimpered.

Lucy collapsed amd Edmund ran to her side.

"What is it Lucy, did they hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Just rea...really shaken u...up. I...if it wasn't fo...for Su..Susan th...they would ha..have go...gotten me th...though." she sobbed into his shoulder "th...they h...had a grip o...on m..me b...but S...Susan g...got me b...back."

"Oh Lucy" he said holding her a little closer as if to make sure she was still there and wouldn't leave. He looked up at me. I looked down at Susan who was crying hard too.

"I haven't bee...been th..this scared i...in a l...long time" Susan said. I held her tighter. Both Edmund and I had a crying, frightened sister in our arms. I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't be around them all the time. I knew they would be alone at times. What would happen if they were ALL alone. Not a single person around. Not even each other. What would we do then?

"Just stay with us at all times" Edmund said.

"Ok" they sobbed.

"It has now been confimed" Orieus said shaking his head. We all looked up at him. All of us understanding what he meant. Even the girls who hadn't been in there for the conversation.

"The Queens of Narnia are in danger. You know this may mean battle?" he asked. The girls looked up at us. They hated having battles over them. They didn't like their subjects dying for them. Even if their subjects were more than willing. They especially hated Edmund and I going off to battle because of them. Or going off to battle period. But it wasn't THEIR fault. They couldn't help it. Edmund looked down at Lucy, held her a little tighter because she was in a new set of tears, then looked back up.

"Whatever it takes" he said.

"My answer is the same" I said "whatever it takes."

This sent Susan and Lucy into more tears. Edmund and I just comforted them as well as we could.


	2. Chapter 2 Discussions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: School started back today so updates may come later than usual. Although I'm homeschooled so it will vary on how much time I have on my hands. Hope you guys understand! And reviews are VERY welcome! **

A Problem In The Golden Age

Chapter 2. Discussions

The next morning I woke up and saw Susan beside me. Edmund and I had made the girls sleep in our rooms. We didn't want them away from us for a minute. She was still asleep. She was smiling so apparently she was dreaming so I decided to leave her alone. I heard a knock at the door. It startled Susan but she just turned over. I climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake Susan, and walked over to the door. Orieus was standing there when I opened it.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Everything's fine but I just wanted to talk to you alone before your siblings awoke." he replied.

"Oh give me one minute" I said. I grabbed my overtunic and sword. After I was set I checked and made sure Susan was still asleep. She was in the middle of my bed now. I checked and made sure the knife we had placed under her pillow the night before was there and walked out. I nearly bumped into Orieus in the attempt of shutting the door quitely. We walked to my office.

"I trust you slept well." I asked.

"Yes. And you" he said.

"I slept pretty well." I replied. Which wasn't a lie and it wasn't the truth either. We talked about our options. We only had a few. Battle was one. But how to know if they would keep their promise to leave Susan and Lucy alone IF we won. Then there was the option of offering Susan and/or Lucy for a wife which I didn't even concider an option. And Orieus said he wouldn't approve of that idea because the Calormene's didn't respect woman as they should. And Aslan knows Susan and Lucy deserve a much better man than ANY Calormene.

There were a couple other ideas and the only option that I approved would have been battle. So it was decided. If the Calormene's didn't leave Susan and Lucy alone soon we would send an invitation for single combat. I didn't want Edmund in it. He may be a King but he's still my little brother so the more I can keep him out of battle the better. Plus I had fought single combat with alot worse. I mean my first single combat was with a Witch. I knew Susan and Lucy would be completely against it and possibly Edmund too, but I'm the High King. It would be my fight. And whatever keeps my siblings out of danger or gets them out of danger quicker I'll go to my fullest extent.

I heard a knock at the door. Orieus and I had finished talking so I told the person to come in. Lucy stepped in. She was fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Good morning" she said looking at me" and Good morning to you too Orieus"she said looking at Orieus.

"Good morning Your Majesty" he replied.

"Good morning Lu. Where's Ed" I asked.

"Still in bed. He was talking in his sleep" she said.

"What was he saying" I asked sitting up.

"Something about fighting you and loosing I think." she said.

"Hmm he can't even win in his dreams then huh?" I asked.

"I thought he beat you the other day" she asked.

"Not one of my proudest moments." I replied. Lucy came over and sat in my lap. I could have swore I saw a smile on Orieus's face for just a moment before Edmund came bursting in the room.

"Lucy's gone!" he said.

"No I'm not, I'm sitting on Peter's lap." she said.

"Lucy" he exclaimed "you scared the..."

"Edmund" I warned.

"What was he going to say" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." I said "but probably something with the word bloody in it" I replied.

"You got that right" Edmund said.

Susan came in next. "Good morning everyone" she said.

"Good morning" I and everyone else in the room said.

"Susan, Lucy, would you go outside. I want to talk to Ed alone for a minute." I said. They looked like they didn't want to be alone. But Lucy hopped up off my lap and walked over to Susan.

"Do you wish for me to go with them" Orieus asked.

"Yes please do." I replied. This seemed to brighten Susan and Lucy up. They walked out and as soon as the door closed Edmund turned around to me.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing" I replied "but Orieus and I have come to a decision."

"Oh boy" he said sitting down.

"If things get any worse I'm going to send an invitation for single combat" I said.

"What!" he said standing up "Peter you can't do that! It's to dangerous. Calormenes are hard fighters, especially in single combat! It just to dangerous!"

"To dangerous. To dangerous. Ed you've got to be kidding. I've faced ten times worse than this. I'll be perfectly fine." I replied.

"But Peter. Your the High King. I'm just and king. Our people need YOU more. Send me for single combat." he said.

"No! I am not sending you. I want the danger at MY feet not YOURS! I AM NOT SENDING YOU!" I yelled standing up.

"BUT PETER" he yelled also standing up.

"NO!" I yelled " I WILL _NOT_ RISK LOOSING YOU AGAIN!"

There was silence for a few seconds as we stared each other down breathing hard from the yelling we had just yelled. We didn't stare in anger, but not in peace either. I sat back down.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked quietly, looking down.

"What" I asked looking up.

"This. Not sending me. The fact your afraid to... to loose me." he said.

"Well, yes." I replied "Your my little brother. I couldn't bare to loose you."

"And you don't think Susan, Lucy, and I could bare to loose you?" he asked.

"It's not that" I said.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I don't know" I replied "look we'll talk about this later. Let's go eat breakfast."

"Ok." he said. We walked out of the room and Susan, Lucy and Orieus were standing there. Apparently they had heard the yelling. But we were both cooled off by now so they ignored it. Orieus walked off and Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I walked to down to the kitchen.

I heard Edmund whisper to Lucy "Doesn't it stink to be the youngest. Lucy nodded and giggled in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3 Sparring

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Sorry it's so short! But this is all I could come up with. Besides the more imprtant one is the other story from Susan and Lucy's perspective. Or at least with THIS chapter! But still, long or short, I hope you enjoy! Oh and don't forget... review, review, review! :)**

A Problem In The Golden Age

Chapter 3. Sparring

Edmund's POV

After breakfast all of us went to the training field for sparring. Acctually it was Peter and I who would spar but there was nothing in the world that would make us leave the girls alone for that long. Sparring was even more fun now though because we had an audience. Susan was cheering for Peter and Lucy was cheering for me. And Lucy was also shouting out pointers and when I would follow them Peter would end up getting hit. I had been training Lucy sword fighting, without Peter and Susan knowing, hence, Peter's complete bewilderment.

We went four rounds and it was at two/two and getting ready for the tie breaker when there was a muffled scream off to the side. I looked over and Susan and Lucy were struggling to get out of the grip of two strangers with one standing in the way so we couldn't get to them. I took off before I even knew I was moving. I was fighting two strangers to get to Susan and Lucy but before I could really do anything Lucy paled and she was behind the bush before I could see anything else. By now Peter was fighting with me but it seemed like everytime we knocked one stranger off another was there in his place. Soon Susan was out of sight and every stranger dissapeared.

We looked around. Nothing. I looked over at where the girls had been sitting having a good time not to long ago. There was no Susan. There was no Lucy. Our sisters were gone. They were the ones that held us together. Comforted us after battle. Stayed up with us when we couldn't sleep. They were...our sisters, there was no better way to explain them. What were we going to do without them!

We started calling their names but no answers. Orieus came galloping up. He asked where Susan and Lucy were but neither of us could answer that question. We looked around in the bushes and behind trees still calling their names. This time we had Orieus who was the only one who seemed to have a calm head. I wondered what he was thinking. Was he freaking out on the inside like Peter and I were on the inside AND outside.

Of course they were OUR sisters. The ones WE'VE known all of OUR lives. The ones WE grew up with. Of course they were HIS queens. The ones HE promised to protect, as well as Peter and I. We looked and looked and looked some more but to no avail. We would just have to hope and pray that they would be home soon, safe and sound. But for the moment we just had to plan for battle. This was to serious of a situation for just single combat. And it wouldn't help Peter and I fighting over who was to go to the single combat. This way we could both fight. Either to get our sisters back or avenge them. Soon we had decided, battle was our only option.


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: The other story with the POV won't come in again for about 2 possibly 3 chapters, so I'm posting 2 chapters of this story to hurry things along a bit. Review please! **

A Problem In The Golden Age

Chapter 4. Dreams

Peter's POV

_"PETER HELP! PLEASE HELP!" Susan was screaming at me. But I couldn't move. People were hitting her and torturing her and doing things I didn't even know were possible. _

_"PETER PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! PLEASE HELP US!" Lucy screamed those same people doing the same aweful things to her. _

_"PLEASE! PETER HELP!" Edmund screamed the same things happening to him as well and the same people doing it to him. When had he been taken? I couldn't remember that. And I couldn't move. Was I hurt? It certainly didn't feel like it. WHY COULDN'T I MOVE!? WHY COULDN'T I HELP MY LITTLE SIBLINGS!?_

I heard a roar. I woke up. I immediately jumped up and out of the bed, and ran into Edmund's room. He was sound asleep. I let out the breath I noticed I had been holding ever since I had woken up. I walked over just to make sure he was breathing and he looked up at me.

"Um, hello." he said sleepily.

I chuckled. "Hello" I said.

"What's wrong." he asked.

"Bad dream" I said.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asked sitting up.

"Sort of but I don't want to keep you up." I replied.

"Don't worry. I wasn't sleeping well either. Go ahead. I'm sure your dream was better than mine" he replied.

"We'll see." I said. I explained the dream and he shuddered as I explained only SOME of the things that had happened to the girls AND him.

"I still got you beat" he replied.

"How" I asked.

"Because, in mine they WERE tortured, worse then you explained, and you weren't there but they were.. they were..." he stopped tears forming in his eyes.

"Just say it Ed." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They were killed, murdered, whatever you want to call it." he said.

"Well, you did get me beat then." I said "how did they kill them." I asked.

"They drowned Susan, they pulled her up and pushed her down a few times before fully pushing her under, not to mention torturing her. And Lucy, they use...they used ..." here he fell into me crying hard.

"What Ed" I asked.

"They tortured her, senselessly, and then used me to stab her. " he finished.

"How" I asked. "For some reason I couldn't move and somehow they used my arms and sword to stab her." he said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. That must have been a horrible dream. I know mine was bad enough. There WAS nothing I could say.

"Want me to stay until you go to sleep" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes" he replied. So we got under the covers and soon BOTH of us were fast asleep. I guess it was the comfort of the other that didn't bring more bad dreams of Susan and Lucy. Or maybe it was the horror of the dreams we had just had. Or maybe it was a mixture of both. Or maybe Aslan. All I knew was it was a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 An Unhappy Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Two words: REVIEW PLEASE! **

A Problem In The Golden Age

Chapter 5. An Unhappy Discovery

Peter's POV

The next morning I woke up to see Edmund. I then remembered what had happened yesterday and the night before. Our sisters had been kidnapped. Then bad dreams practically forced us to sleep in the same bed. We were very lucky for each other. I don't think we would have made it through if it hadn't been for each other. There was a knock at the door. I looked over at Edmund. About that time he rolled over the other side of the bed. It took all I had from cracking up. I saw a head peak up from the other side of the bed dark eyes giving me the worst look.

"Good... morning" he grumbled.

"Good morning. Rise and shine" I remarked smiling mischievously. He smacked me with a pillow. Then I grabbed one and smacked him back. The pillow fight was on! I even forgot about who was at the door. And luckily no feathers went flying. I accidentlly fell off of the side of the bed. Edmund leaned over the side of the bed.

"HA!" he said. I was about to whap him with the pillow when the door opened. We both looked over. Orieus was standing in the doorway.

"Orieus" I said straightening up and putting the pillow behind my back. Edmund remained laying on the bed, pillow in hand, starring at Orieus with big shocked eyes. I'm sure it was a funny sight for Orieus, seeing his two Kings having a pillowfight one sprawled halfway off the bed ready for a hit the other one about to hit the younger.

"It's a good thing you came in here during the night Your Majesty." he said to me before the room got to uncomfortable. Edmund and I exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come with me" he said.

"Help" Edmund said as he started to slip.

"Oh ok" I said grabbing the hands he held out for support and yanking him hard off the bed onto the ground. He yelped as he saw what I was doing. When Orieus was out of sight he whacked me with the pillow. We followed behind Orieus and he lead us to my room so we walked in. There we found 2 daggers sticking up where I would have been laying. The way I had left my pillow and blanets could have very well been taken for a body. And stuck to one was:

**"One dagger for each Queen you protect so highly. 1 King down 1 King to go. Good luck King Edmund."**Edmund clung to me.

"You would be dead" he said "I would be alone!" He was shaking at the discovery. It scared him. It scared me too. I was worried about the good luck King Edmund. Why were they out to get Edmund and I.

"I wonder if that's why I heard a roar." I said.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"When I woke up I heard a roar and with the dream I wanted to make sure YOU were ok so I ran out. And it was so dark whoever they are didn't know I wasn't in the bed and with you. If they had known I was with you we would... both.. be... dead." I said studdering on the last part realizing I could have endangered my little brother.

"Well, the important thing is that your BOTH safe and alive."Orieus said. Edmund was still clinging to me. I hugged him back. We were both extreemly scared and we were both extreemly happy that the other was safe. And we were both worried more for the other than ourselves. I looked down at him and he had a tear-streaked face.

"Please get dressed and report to your office, and King Edmund come with him." Orieus said. We nodded and stared at the bed for a moment before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6 The Letter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Here's the next chapter! Just thought I would put it up before I went to bed. Enjoy! And I'm not begging but... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Ok... I am begging. :)**

A Problem In The Golden Age

Chapter 6. The Letter

Edmund's POV

We decided it would be a good idea to practice fighting with more than just us. So we got together a few fauns, satyrs, and centaurs, and sparred. The creatures we asked were more than happy to, especially at the mention at battle. And this wasn't a fun sparring like Peter and I usually had at this time of day. But battle was approaching, our sisters were gone, and we didn't know what would happen. Plus Orieus said the more people around us at one time the better. By the end of everything Peter and I were the only ones left standing. It had been 2 hours since we had started and everyone was just watching their two Kings battle it out now. Even Orieus. And we were slashing at each other like the other was the enemy who had our sisters. We were both breathing hard, we were both in REAL need of baths, and neither of us winning, neither of us losing. This went on for about 30 more minutes. "Alright I think you two are finished" Orieus said. But we kept going. It wasn't that we were having fun, we knew we needed practice. And the other person we were fighting, though brothers and 3 years difference there may be, was an equal match. And for some reason we were fighting harder. Than 2 other people joined us. I thought for a second Peter had turned into 3 people and from the look on his face he thought the same of me. Then I realized these were Calormenes and they were better swordsman than us. The creatures sitting off to the side didn't know what to do. The man I was fighting got in a lucky shot and hit me in the arm. I let out a slight cry of pain, and my vision blurred. but before I could completely hit the ground someone caught me. I shook my head to bring myself back to reality, and I was starring at a pale Peter. I watched as the Narnians dragged the kicking Calormenes to the dungeon. We rarely used the dungeon, and for some reason I HATED that word, but it seemed necessary now.

"You hanging in" Peter asked.

"More or less" I replied shakily.

"I think that's enough practice for today" Peter said. I nodded his head in agreement. Peter helped me up. I clutched the wound, luckily it was on my shoulder so it wasn't too bad. Then we caught a wiff of each other.

"We really stink" Peter said laughing.

"Yeah we do. Susan would be proud." I joked.

"Oh yeah. she'd take us and throw us in the great river under the waterfall if she were here." he replied. "Now you go bath first because we can't bandage you up until your clean." he said.

"Alright" I said nodding my head and walked off. A soon as he was nice and clean Peter forced me to sit through him bandaging me up before he went to bathe. I felt much better when I was clean and the wound was bandaged. Peter had paperwork, and Orieus was watching me like a hawk. Everywhere I turned Orieus would be standing there. And soon Peter called me in. It said **High King Peter** on the front but Peter showed it to me.

It read: **Greetings High King Peter,** **I trust things are well. I'm just writing to say Calormene's visited last week and they said **_**We hope you enjoyed seeing the King Barbarians for the last time.**_**I don't know what this means but I think that you and your royal brother King Edmund are in danger. Please be on the lookout. And if it comes to battle you have an Archenland army behind you as well. Do NOT be afraid to ask for our help. Good luck and be well. -King Lune of Archenland**

I sat back in my chair. I didn't understand. They took Susan and Lucy, but they were after Peter and I. King Lune had said that we had his army if we needed it and not to be afraid to ask.

"We should take the offer." I stated. Archenlanders were loyal people. If I had to pick between Archenland or Calormene to side with in battle I would CERTAINLY side with Archenland.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Of course. They offered. And we found out... the hard way" I said rubbing my should "that Calormenes are hard fighters."

He nodded his head. "Then we shall accept." he said as he started writing a letter, probably to King Lune. I got up and left, for my job was done.


	7. Chapter 7 Questions To Answer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: We are nearing the end. And luckily, this is where Susan and Lucy's story picks back up! Thanks to all who reviewed, and please continue reviewing! **

A Problem In The Golden Age

Chapter 7. Questions To Answer

Peter's POV

"So I think the best way to go is battle." I said.

"But what will battle do" Edmund asked "wouldn't they just continue coming after us even if we win."

"You have a point" I said sitting back.

"But we could get Susan and Lucy back" he said.

"This is true" I replied "what do you think Orieus?"

"I believe battle is our only option." he replied "if we go to battle and we win they would HAVE to leave you alone AND give your sisters back."

"I like his idea then" Edmund said hurriedly nodding his head quickly.

"Why" I asked.

"Because it would get us Susan and Lucy quicker." he replied.

"Alright then. It's set. We will send for battle. Now what do you say to accepting Archenland's help?" I asked.

"Yes. We need all the help we can get" Edmund replied.

"The more help the sooner this will be over" Orieus replied.

So everything was set now. We sent for battle immediately. And then sent to King Lune that we would be very happy for his help. A few days later we got a response from King Lune saying he would have his troops ready. A few days after that we got a response from Calormene accepting. It seemed to take forever to get things ready but after a month of planning and sending messages back and forth it was set. We would leave in a week. They would bring the girls and if the Narnians, and Archenlanders, won we would get them back. AND they would leave Narnia AND Archenland alone. Including all the people and/or creatures inhabiting the places.

Edmund and I were packed and ready to go 4 days before we had to leave. We were REALLY desperate to get Susan and Lucy back. Once again it seemed like forever for the day to get here. Not to mention the journey there. It was going to be a long journey that no one was going to rest on until this battle was over and the Queens were back in their rightful places. What made me wonder why the Calormene's were so willing to wager battle for Susan and Lucy.

If they knew we had Archenland on our side as well that would mean less of a chance for them to win and more of a chance of us getting Susan and Lucy back and them having to leave us alone. I thought about this on the way there. But it was to late now. We were already heading out. Nearly halfway to where the battle was going to take place.

"Peter" I heard Edmund say quietly interrupting my thoughts.

"Hmm" I said not really paying attention.

"What if something happens to one of us." he asked.

"What" I asked this gathering my attention.

"I mean is the goal just to kill US. If it is we'll have a whole army after us." he said.

"No. They won't go for us. Some will but no more than usual." I replied "I made sure of that."

"Oh" he said finishing the conversation before it actually even started.

A few days later and we were at the battle field. Setting up and getting ready to head of to whatever awaited us. Certain death, or getting our Queens back. No one knew. But we had Archenland on our side. That was the most important thing. We were suited up, on the battlefield waiting for the Calormenes. Orieus to my left, Edmund to my right. Soon they came over the hill. I took a deep breath and I noticed Edmund took a deep breath at the exact same time.

"Do you always do that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Always." he replied "Why?"

"Nevermind" I replied.

"Good luck." he said.

"You too." I replied.

"Oh and Edmund. I know I don't say this enough, but... I love you." I said.

He paused but soon he said "I love you too."

Then the battle began.


	8. Chapter 8 The Battle Rages

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Last chapter! 'Nough said. Enjoy!**

A Problem In The Golden Age

Chapter 8. The Battle Rages

Edmund's POV

These people were harder fighters than I could ever have imagined. It's a good thing we have Archenland to help us or Narnia would be without Kings and Queens. I had been knocked off of my horse by now. I looked over and so had Peter. It was confusing. Trying to see which was Narnian, which was Archenlander, and which was Calormene. It was hard to tell at times. Soon Peter and I were fighting back to back again. It was nice to have him guarding my back just as well as me with him. But both of us seriously at work. I looked over a little while later and saw two girls fighting like nothing else. They looked familiar and they were gaurding each others backs. Then I realized it was Susan and Lucy. If only I didn't have morals then I would have snuck them out without the Calormenes even realizing what was going on.

"LUCY!" I heard someone scream. I looked over to where I heard the scream and saw Susan pale as could be. I was somewhat confused, was she screaming for help? But then I looked to the right and saw Lucy gripping her stomach. I felt myself stagger. My little sister was... dying. Not to mention my ONLY little sister. But I saw he continue on and after the battle was over, Susan rushed over to me. After she let me go I started looking around for Lucy.

"Where's Lucy" I asked looking around anxiously.

"I don't know, I thought she was... LUCY!" Susan screamed not finishing her sentance. I looked in the direction she was looking and saw Lucy in not to good of shape. I ran over, Susan and I running as fast as we could. I felt like I could burst into tears but I held it in. Soon Peter came back over and I remembered Lucy's cordial.

"Her cordial" I whispered not able to speak very well.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Her cordial! Use it!" I said louder reaching for her cordial. I poured in a drop. "Come on Lucy please, fight, push down, push, I know you can do it. Come on, come on come on come on." I whispered over and over again, knowing EXACTLY what was taking so long.

I heard Susan say something but I ignored her. I was focused on Lucy. She wasn't breathing but I could feel her muscles tensing, which meant she was still fighting. But then even that stopped.

"Come on push through, push through, PUSH THROUGH!" I said finally letting my tears fall. I opened my eyes. "She didn't make it" I said shaking his head "it's to late now. It would take a miracle" I said hot tears streaming down my cheeks, but no sound coming out, except for the occasional sniffle.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"When the witch stabbed me, the cordial doesn't just work, you have to work for your life, it takes alot, and that's why I was so tired so many days after. It's also the reason it took so long for me to come back to my body, I guess you could say." I replied.

"You mean she had to fight for her own life?" Susan asked sounding quit shocked.

"And she lost apparently." I said. Then suddenly Lucy's muscles started tensing again. I took note of this. Susan gave me the dirtiest look she had EVER given me, because I knew I was smiling. Then Lucy took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Susan looked so shocked it wasn't even funny, actually it was, and Peter looked confused.

"You did it." I said pride swelling inside of me, knowing how hard she had to fight, and that she had made it. Lucy smiled understanding. I could no longer hold back and I pulled Lucy into the tightest embrace I had ever given her. Then I had to let Peter have a turn because we had buisiness elsewhere. We walked up to the Calormene king.

"I hope you live up to your promises" Peter said.

"I do" he replied.

"You better" I growled. The King walked away. Very few words spoken but it was enough to say stay away, we won. Peter and I walked over to King Lune.

"Thank you for your help" Peter said bowing slightly and I followed his example.

"It was our pleasure" he replied bowing in response, then he smiled "now go. Spend time with your sisters. You deserve it."

We turned around to face Susan and Lucy again and Lucy was kissing some stranger on the cheek. I was completely shocked and Peter looked like he wanted to murder the man.

"Ahem! Do you want to introduce to your new...friend?" Peter asked

"Peter! Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed "Peter, Edmund, I would like you to meet Lawrence. He and I wish to...court... each other." she said.

"Well, Ed what do you think?" Peter asked. I looked him over, he looked nice, and Lucy wouldn't pick someone that wasn't right for her.

"Well, he looks nice, and I trust Lucy's judgment." I replied.

"Then I, regretably, accept your courtship" Peter said. I didn't know how to take it, but I accepted it for Lucy's sake. She was, after all, a woman now, on Narnian terms anyway. Peter terms it's 30. My terms, well, they go with Narnian terms. I just want her to grow up like a normal girl, or, as normal as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, this was the last chapter! I hope you've liked it! And if you want to read the next story off of this one, it will be coming soon. It will be called The Love Of A Queen, so keep an eye out!**


End file.
